Rise of Jashin
by Step92
Summary: A sleeping force awakens in the north, an ancient order begins its duties and the ninja world will crumble at the hands of the two greatest threats it has ever known. Marada and Jashin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – Village Hidden in the Mind**

_When future generations look back on the great war that united the five nations they will fondly remember the names of the heroes that fought so bravely to defend the peace of the land. What they will not recall however is the names of the three shinobi that gave everything to resist the greatest threat the ninja world has ever known. _

Torches lined the walls of the room providing little light and heat in the vast stone building, the ceiling formed a dome forming at a point far above the large stone table stationed at the centre of the room. A hooded man stood at the top of the table putting two bony fingers to the neck of a lifeless man sprawled on the table, a grunt of disgust from the hooded man was quickly followed by the creaking of a small wooden door being opened. A man taller than most by a head entered the room adjusting his red robe with markings of black skulls, he considered at the hooded man who simply shook his head whilst observing the lifeless body. The tall man's face quickly turned to a smirk as he brushed his hands through his unkempt purple hair, "so how many failures is this then" laughed the tall man "three?" The tall man's face quickly turned to ice as the hooded man dropped to his knees and began to plead "please master give me another chance I promise it will work next time, please just don't kill me". The tall man raised his right hand summoning a dark curved blade to his hand in a puff of smoke, "unfortunately for you I don't make the laws" stated the tall man coldly as he ended the life of the hooded man with a quick slash "three sins and death is required, it is our lords divine will". With a flick of his wrist the blade vanished and the tall man began to collect paper work out of the coat pockets of the recently deceased man when he heard a groan beside him. The man sprawled on the table began to twitch as the tall man slowly rose to his feet, eventually the twitching subsided and the man sat up on the stone table. "Master I believe it was successful this time" said the resurrected man showing a hint of excitement and fear at the same time, "for both our sakes I hope you a right" replied the tall man once again summoning the dark blade. With a powerful yet graceful thrust the tall man impaled the resurrected man in the heart and waited. The stunned victim slowly stood up and removed the blade from his torso as it vanished, "Jashin has truly blessed me and the order with this miracle" exclaimed the man ecstatically as he touched the hole now in his body. The tall man gathered the rest of the documents and led the invincible man outside the dome room with a grin on his face thinking about what was to come, finally the order had succeeded in learning the secrets of immortality that Hidan had learned not four years earlier. With this utter destruction and death will rain down upon the ninja world on a scale that not even the Akatsuki could imagine and Jashin will take its place as the one and only god of this world. His grin widened.

Kenji tried to judge the reactions of Tumo and Shiki to the news by studying there facial expressions as they sat around a small table in a small room lit only by a few candles on a bench nearby. Tumo was pumped of course; the goggles he always wears did little to hide that. Tumo scratched his short brown hair and looked at Shiki obviously trying to figure out her reaction as well, her face said nothing like usual hidden under a hood and a pulled up collar. Kenji never understood why Shiki disliked being looked at; she was a beautiful woman now having just turned seventeen. She had long flowing black hair, flawless facial features and a prefect body although it was always hidden under a blue coat. Tumo certainly never covered up his body, taking of his dull green vest and shirt to show his abs to almost anyone, female or not. Kenji's white robe was Tumo's idea, he thought attire that matched his hair would be awesome and Tumo offered to pay for it so Kenji certainly wasn't going to refuse. Kenji suddenly noticed his friends staring at him and started to gesture an apology, he had been too busy admiring to Shiki and forgot about the conversation. Kenji often had day dreams and his friends knew accepted that, it was good in that he could admire Shiki and not be called out on it. "So I don't know about Shiki but I think we should definitely join the ninja alliance in their war" stated Tumo with enthusiasm, "I can't recall a time when our abilities were really needed until now, we should use out abilities for something truly important for once". "I understand what you are saying but neither of us has fought another ninja since we were children" said Kenji in an understanding manner, "I know we have been training hard for years but we cannot be certain that we are even capable of helping". Tumo banged his hands on the table and began to speak just below a yell "this is all because the council refused to let outsiders visit the village, if they had listened then we would know firsthand how capable we are", Kenji glared at Tumo and also raised his voice just below a yell "and I told you that you are an idiot, my sensei gave his life in order to ensure the barrier that protects this village remained intact, and you think it's okay to let just anyone in, even with all the things that are going on outside the village at the moment"? "I didn't train my entire life to police some small village" yelled Tumo, "I want more, I need more, I deserve more and I will have more". Tumo rose from his chair quickly and stormed out of the room into the frosty street outside leaving Kenji holding his head in his hands and Shiki with a small frown on her face, "I worry about the two of you" said Shiki softly making Kenji wonder if he was meant to of heard it at all "both of you fail to see the situation from each other's perspective". Shiki stood up and also proceeded to exit the room the evening breeze rasping the door as it opened removing the illusion of warmth granted by the candles. Kenji had hoped the peaceful ways of the village hidden in the mind would continue forever but these messages of war from the traders had divided the populace into those who would assist in the war efforts such as Tumo and those like himself who thought it best to leave well enough alone.

The hidden mind village was a small and excluded location hidden to the far western end of the earth country but beyond the jurisdiction of the Tsuchikage, for over a hundred years it had been protected by a type of genjutsu that hid the village in the depth of a mountainous range. The origins of the village are a little sketchy even to the elder citizens, however it is known the village's founder was a ninja who sort to find a place to live in peace. The barrier is believed to have been put in place by the village's founder, but how or why and entire thriving community of a few thousand had been allowed into the village is unknown. The village is almost entirely self-sustaining, food is plentiful with rich soil to grow crops and ample wildlife abound although trade does occur through villagers selected to venture beyond the borders and tell of the events of the outside world. Tumo and Shiki are the first outsiders allowed into the village known to date, taken in as children as orphans it wasn't their presence that worried the villagers but their talent as ninjas. There had only ever been one ninja and one apprentice at any given time in the hidden mind village, but with Tumo and Shiki's introduction and Kenji's sensei's death there were now three young ninja and no elder to guide them. Kenji believed he should take the role of the leader seeing as he was raised for the position but Tumo obviously thought differently. Kenji lay on his bed considering what options he had to deal with the war fast approaching, no one had ever wanted to leave the village before and now almost half of it supported Tumo's cry for war. Would he have to use force to stop Tumo compromising the villages' safety, could he? Kenji knew he used to be stronger than Tumo but hadn't fought him in over three years; Kenji's sensei always used to tell him that he believed his student was a prodigy and would become the greatest ninja the world had ever seen, this was all just for motivation of coarse how could one become the greatest ninja in the world stuck in this village. It suddenly hit Kenji what Tumo was after, the chance for others to recognise his abilities. The villagers certainly appreciated the three ninja's abilities in helping to stop crime, but they didn't understand the complexities of the ninja arts like the outside world did and therefore could not truly understand the extent of their abilities. Kenji's compromise with Tumo that only the both of them take part in the war was accepted as long as the village was not threatened was accepted, however Shiki also demanded to tag along. Within two days their journey to join the ninja alliance began and despite his earlier protests Kenji found himself just as eager as Tumo to show of the techniques he had worked years to perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Into The Rock**

Air filled Uzane's lungs for the first time in days as he awoke on the stone table in the middle of a crowded room, his sin of killing a man of Jashin who had not failed the lord was punished by his selection as the first member to confirm the methods of immortality. The man he saw revived not four days earlier stood beside him with several other members of the high counsel such as himself, the man he now knew as Olto was entered into the high counsel now consisting of eleven members due to him volunteering to trial the immortality process. His shaven head still did not fit among the elaborately decorated faces of the other members of the counsel despite all of them sharing the same red robes with black skulls, but he as well as the counsel realized the importance of Olto in the orders ultimate plan. "With two members now having received the blessings of Jashin the plan can once again continue" said an elderly member holding a golden sceptre above his head, that sceptre was of course the item that made the immortality process possible. Dials and movable parts surrounded a gem at the head of the sceptre that glowed when it was possible to bestow the blessings of Jashin upon another, and then if every dial and movable part was in order whoever was pierced thought the heart by the sceptre would receive the blessings of Jashin. The sceptre is said to be a relic of the time Jashin visited the earth two thousand years ago, with the script written depicting the positions of the sceptres pieces being written by Jashin himself. These pieces of script had never been fully translated, but the position of the pieces had now been confirmed thanks to Olto and himself. "It is unfortunate that Hidan thought he knew how to serve Jashin better than the council did" said the old man partially lost in his own thoughts, "but now that we have two new warriors of Jashin the sacrifices for our lord can continue". Uzane and the other council members new the sacrificial symbol of by heart and Olto had spent the last four days learning it, "soon the order will have caused ample death and destruction to resurrect our great lord Jashin" stated the elderly man with a tear coming to his eye.

_Three and a half years ago_

"Please don't do this you two" sighed Shiki sitting in a tree overlooking a large open grass field, "you are going to hurt each other if you don't calm down". Kenji stared at Tumo holding his dragon hilted spear at the ready "He asked for this Shiki, I'm going to put Tumo in his place", "on my grandfather's spear I swear I will defeat you" roared Tumo. "You two are idiots" breathed Shiki lying down on the tree branch, "you take this stuff way to seriously". "You know the conditions" said Kenji is a loud voice, "whoever gives up or gets knocked out loses and the winner becomes the new sensei". Both Tumo and Kenji nodded as they prepared for the upcoming battle, "let's go" they both yelled as they darted towards each other. "I know how you fight" smirked Tumo "and I'm not going to let you use your scrolls". After a flurry of hand signs three spikes of earth erupted from the ground toward the approaching Kenji, a concentration of chakra to the feet allowed Kenji to easily avoid the spikes and see them burst into the tree line behind him. "Oh shit" shouted Tumo as Kenji unflurled a scroll from his back pocket, the scroll bust into a cloud of smoke summoning two odd looking and large kunai into Kenji's hands. Tumo had encountered those kunai before, one of Kenji's more recent inventions they were tipped with layers of tiny explosive paper that only Kenji's strange writing implements could produce. Contact with these kunai was not fatal but would at the very least knock Tumo back so he knew he had to be cautious, "if you are using them then I guess I will just use long range attacks" smirked Tumo. With a clap of his hands to the ground hundreds of bullets made of earth shot towards Kenji breaking through the defensive guard he put up, "now try this one on for size, water style: water lion jutsu". A torrent of water shaped like a lion burst out from in front of Tumo toward Kenji still being pinned down by the barrage of bits of earth, the water hit Kenji with a mighty thud lifting the earth underneath him into the air. "Well that's game, set and….." Tumo was silenced by the sight of Kenij bursting through the smoky debris and towards him, with a flick of his wrists the kunai held by Kenji unravelled into a type of whip like device. Kenji swung his modified kunai towards Tumo cleaving a tree in half along the way, Tumo quickly ducked under the first and deflected the second with his spear "you'll have to better than that" laughed Tumo regaining his stance. "Will I now" grinned Kenji, "maybe you have to stop being so careless". Tumo glanced at his spear only to notice multiple miniature explosive tags now planted upon it, "well I guess that make two of us". Just as the explosive tags were set off throwing Tumo back against a tree, the water lion from earlier burst out from under Kenji's feet knocking him unconscious in the process. "I guess I had better go check on them" sighed Shiki descending from the tree, "the way those two are I wonder if I should be the leader of this group"?

_Present Day_

"So how many tricks have you got up your sleeve these days" asked Tumo noticing the multitude of pockets and slots with scrolls in them present on Kenji's robe, "more than enough to deal with you" laughed Kenji watching Tumo's face turn to a frown. "We should be approaching the hidden rock village soon" stated Shiki as the three companions continued along the wide dirt pathway running alongside a small river shallow enough to walk across even if it was not completely frozen, "you may want to think of hiding that spear before we get there, ninja from the hidden rock are wary of foreign ninja at the best of times". Tumo covered his carry bag on his back with a piece of cloth making it look like any average travel bag, "see easy as that, just make sure you don't accidently show that bladed contraption you have under you sleave to anyone". Shiki was a little surprised, due to an incident that occurred when he was young Tumo had been completely blind until Kenji built those goggles for him, but even so his vision was supposed to be extremely poor. "If you are wondering how I knew about the blade, Kenji has upgraded my goggles to let me see more clearly, but you should know by now that I can hear something that large". Fiddling with her concealed blade Shiki continued on down the dirt path, coat rustling in the chilly breeze as she did. The destination of the war was said to be far enough away that the cold temperatures present this far north would be replaced by the warm weather down south. The dirt road turned to pavement as the group turned a bend; in the distance the solid outline of the hidden rock village became present. A closer view revealed stout stone structures lining the street, all designed for efficiency and not aesthetic appeal. The centre of the village opened up into a large plaza full of hardy looking trees and less than inspired pieces of art. Townsfolk, merchants and ninja alike were bustling back and forth stacking and moving supplies with some ninja organizing the whole process from afar. A large booth with three ninja inside had a sign reading recruitment upon it; the three companions drew towards the booth hoping that it would allow them to join the great ninja war.

As the group approached the booth a burly middle aged ninja greeted them with a questioning glare "you merchants or mercenaries"? Tumo gave Kenji a puzzled look and decided to let Kenji do the talking "neither, we are ninja hoping to join the war". The burly man sighed and began to fiddle with some paperwork on the booth counter "this booth is for the transport of supplies to the battle field, you're too late, all the ninja left almost a week ago". "You didn't leave" stated Kenji forcefully, "we will just go when you go". The burly man looked at Kenji with contempt "I ain't going to the battlefield, apparently organizing supplies and defending the city is also important". "Well can you at least tell us the location of the battlefield" said Kenji with a sigh, "nope I'm not allowed to in case you are the enemy". "That's stupid" barked Shiki, "you were going to hire us as merchants or mercenary's and lead us there anyway". "Yeah well I don't like the look of you lot, so why don't you go back from where you came from before I force you too", Tumo grabbed the burly man by the scruff of his neck raised his fist. "Calm down, calm down" yelled the other ninja in the booth, he was a much skinnier man than the burly fellow that came so close to getting a beating. "I am Frey and my unhappy friend here is Grood" said the skinny man gesturing to the burly fellow, "don't pay him any mind, he is just upset about being left out of the upcoming battle". "Please state your business and I will see if I can accommodate you" said Frey sending Grood on his way with a flick of the wrist, Frey suggested that the group take a seat. "We are ninja from a small village we cannot disclose details about that have heard about the upcoming war and wish to offer our services". After Kenji finished speaking Frey studied him and then spoke, "I am not in a position to authorise any military involvement you three might have in the war, but if you accompany Grood and myself to the supply drop off as mercenaries their might be someone who can send you to the proper authorities once we arrive". Grood's ears pricked up from the back of the booth "what did you say about me, are you sayin I get to go to the battle". "These are the last of the supplies coming to the battlefield, so every measure must be taken to get it there and yes once we have delivered them we will join in the war efforts". Grood grinned from ear to ear "I knew they wouldn't leave me out, they must be saving their secret weapon to last that's it", he then slapped Frey on the back and left the booth chatting merrily to others as he made his way along the street. "If you decide to accompany us the convoy leaves from the east gate as soon as the first light is up" stated Frey picking up the last of the paper work from the booth, "I hope to see you then".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The First Encounter**

Uzane approached the fork in the road looking back over his shoulder to check that Olto had not stopped to look at something in the distance or a small animal again. Olto quickly caught up to Uzane looking left and right at the gravel road surrounded by small rocky hills and sparse patches of vegetation "Which way do we go, the council didn't really specify where we start our sacrificing". Uzane pretended to study the roads but was questioning the council's decision in allowing Olto to come along, Olto was a new member of the order chosen according to the high elder because of his ability in battle and dedecation to Jashin, but Uzane knew it was so none of the council had to risk their lives in the immortality process. "We split up" said Uzane sternly turning to Olto, "you go left and I will go right". Olto looked at Uzane with a puzzled look and then shrugged "well whatever you say, how about we meet back at the hideout after two days"? Uzane laughed softly and started down the road "sure thing, just make sure you don't get yourself killed". Olto stood at the crossroad and watched Uzane slowly fade from view, after a few moments had past he started down the right road and followed Uzane. He was annoyed not only that the council had trialled the immortality process on Uzane, but that Uzane himself had survived. Unlike what the counsel thought, the sceptre had to be arranged a certain way for a variety of factors; date, chakra type, age and many more, the fact that Uzane had survived was a pure fluke. Olto had known how the sceptre worked long before entering the religion but had to wait until just a few days ago to get any alone time with it. He slowed his pace; he did not want to alert Uzane after all, he had a good thing going being disguised as a member of this group. He would have to find a way past him at some point however as what he was looking for lay far to the west of the hidden earth country, Uzane would have to be dealt with so that he could find the village hidden in the mind.

_Many years ago_

"Of course I realize how important this is Hitaki sensei" said Kenji grinning up at his sensei with admiration in eyes, "it is will be my job to protect the village once you retire". Hitaki laughed, bent over and patted Kenji on the back "with what I saw today you will be protecting the village long before I retire". The country side of the hidden mind village was a spectacular sight, flowers of all shapes, colours, sizes and smells boarded the fresh green plantations and crystal clear water of the rice fields. Kenji and his sensei Hitaki stood next to one of the two huge stone pillars with intricate script printed upon it; these pillars marked the boundary of the village and the earth country showing a stark contrast between the vibrant atmosphere inside and the rocky outcrops outside. "Why was I chosen to be the next keeper of the village" questioned Kenji as his sensei and he sat up against the pillar starting out into the rocky outcrop beyond. "As soon as the current keeper turns thirty he must choose a disciple out of any of the children under the age ten, it is their choice as to whom they allocate and the families of the children have no say in the matter" said Hitaki intensely to Kenji. "So my family was forced to give me up" said Kenji with his eyes starting to water, Hitaki laughed through his stern expression "oh I'm just kidding, we would never do that, it is the keepers job to look after the villages people before even the village itself". "It is considered an honour for a family's child to be chosen" stated Hitaki giving Kenji a reassuring smile "and after what I witnessed during the tests you were not just chosen but demanded". "Unfortunately your chakra levels are just below average, but your physical strength for your age and your IQ more than made up for it" said Hitaki proudly "that devise you made that condenses a brush to the thickness of a pin is genius, and to think you are only nine". Kenji grinned from ear to ear "I've always liked making things and when I was playing around with ninja scrolls I thought the more you can fit onto one scroll the better, would you like me to show you how to make one"? Hitaki thought about it for a moment and then said slowly "every ninja needs a secret wepon and I'm sure that little devise you have could easily turn into one, with it you could fit the amount of five hundred brushed scrolls into one". "Your proficiency with ninja text could come in handy" said Hitaki slapping the huge stone pillar "as your main job as keeper is making sure these always function". Kenji looked up at the pillar and then turned to his sensei "why do we have to keep others out, are they all really mean out there"? Hitaki shook his head slowly "most people out there are good, honest, hardworking folk who would make an excellent addition to this village" he paused and looked up as if remembering some past event "but there are some who are not, there are some who would have this places burnt to cinders". Hitaki quickly regained his composure, stood up and began to walk back into the village "come Kenji, if you plan to replace me we had better start training". Kenji followed at a brisk pace struggling to keep up with his sensei's steps, but he was happy, the man he had looked up to like a father ever since he could remember was going to train him. Kenji stuffed the writing utensil he had come to calling a pen in his pocket and began to jog. He was going to make his sensei proud.

_Present Day_

The line of merchant wagons and caravans moved along at a slow but steady pace satisfying all but one amongst its members. Tumo darted back and forwards asking all sixty or so merchant and mercenaries to hurry the pace, they gave him nothing but a shake of their hands for his efforts however. Frey led the wagons from the front with Grood bringing up the rear; Tumo had been surprised to see that aside from those two his group were the only other ninja present. Three mercenaries had been hired for the trip by the village and another two by the merchants themselves, not that mercenaries would be any use against anything but bandits. Tumo saw Kenji sitting on a large wagon trading things with the plump merchant upon it, Kenji unfurled a small scroll that he pulled out of a coat pocket and began sorting through the huge bag it had summoned. Tumo had tried making scrolls once but needed meters of paper to summon only but a handful of throwing stars, he had always wondered how Kenji did it although he knew how smart Kenji was no matter how much it hurt to admit it. Shiki sat on the back of a wagon towards the rear of the line fiddling with a strange device that Kenji had given to her a few hours ago, Tumo approached with a grin "so what's that thing then". It took Shiki a moment to react to Tumo but she eventually turned to him with that same emotionless look she seemed to give anyone but Kenji, he knew why she looked at Kenji differently than everyone else though he did not like it. "He said it was an upgrade for the blade I carry around but I can't seem to get it to work" Shiki sighed looking back down at the contraption "I asked Kenji to tell me how it works but he said it would be fun for me to try and figure out how it worked". Tumo frowned with jealousy, last time he tried to tease Shiki she beat the life out of him until he apologized "Well let me know when you figure it out". Tumo turned to go and talk with Kenji but could not find him anywhere about the caravans, and no one he talked to seemed to know where he went. "Frey we have to stop, Kenji has gone missing" said Tumo as he approached the skinny ninja leading the convoy, "what how could he be missing I saw him just a few minutes ago" replied Frey. "Just stop them" barked Tumo, "okay very well" said Frey meekly raising his hand to signal the convoy to halt. Just as the convoy stopped a bolt of lightning flashed towards the two ninja at the front of the convoy, Tumo managed to raise a small shield of earth with a quick flick of his wrist, but the bolt caught Frey with its full force blowing him off his feet leaving him motionless in a pool of his own blood. Through the dust raised Tumo saw a tall man with roughed purple hair and a cold merciless look wearing a red robe with black skulls imbedded on it "my name is Uzane" said the man loudly "and you will all be offerings for lord Jashin".

In a heartbeat Uzane lunged toward two of the mercenaries at the front of the convoy, a dark blade appearing in hand with but a puff of smoke to signal its arrival. The dark blade clashed on to the steel of the first mercenaries sending dark sparks flying, the second leaped with an axe in hand missing his target as Uzane quickly stepped back slicing the back of the man before quickly countering the next sword stroke. The mercenary was a master swords man with impeccable form, but servant of Jashin matched his every move. Masters of the sword work quickly however and the skirmish soon ended with the mercenary being sliced on the shoulder and Uzane pierced through the leg. A spike of earth rocketed in between the two as Uzane darted back with haste, obviously using chakra to hasten his retreat. The blood dripped from Uzane's leg wound and within moments the pool of blood on the floor had been turned into an intricate circular symbol on the floor which Uzane now stood in the centre of. A second spike shot out from just in front of Tumo heading straight for the man called Uzane as the robed man quickly licked the edge of his blade turning himself pitch black in the process. An instant later the spike shot through the man's throat pinning him up against a large rock, the two mercenaries then dropped to the floor, blood pouring from an open wound in their necks. "Oh my god" shouted Shiki as she landed beside the body of Frey, putting a hand to his neck to check for a pulse. "Not your god" gargled Uzane with a grin on his face as he broke the earth and removed it from his neck. "How is he not dead?" barked Tumo loosely directing the question at Shiki, "What kind of Jutsu is this"? Grood soon arrived with the other three mercenaries and Tumo noticed unsurprisingly that the convoy had retreated. "I'm not sure who gave him this power" said Shiki walking next to Tumo, "but from what I saw he needs the blood of his victim to complete that jutsu". "Any way to kill him" said Tumo staring at Uzane with fury in his eyes, "I am not sure" replied Shiki simply "it may be best to try and restrain him and see what we can learn".

"It won't be that easy" said Grood with a slight shiver from just behind the two hidden mind ninja, "I recognise this man, he is an s ranked target in the bingo book". Tumo looked at Shiki perplexed "what does that mean" Tumo asked Grood, "It means he is one of the strongest ninja currently roaming the land, and that was before he could survive his throat being pierced". Uzane's throat had almost entirely closed up at this point as he looked eagerly from one person to the next eyeing them up and down, his gaze slowly settled on Shiki as he began to grin. "I don't think so" shouted Tumo as he clasped his hands together, "if he is that strong then I'm going to do what I came here to do and prove my strength". The ground behind the group rattled and split as a huge dragon made of earth and stone erupted from behind and shot overhead, the dragon twisted and turned before steadying its course toward the immortal man. "You are strong but stupid" laughed Uzane sending jolts of lightning from his outstretched hand toward the dragon, the dragon stopped its movement and dropped skidding along the earth as it stopped, "lightning trumps earth" laughed Uzane as he darted towards the group summoning his sword in the process. Shiki darted forward catching Uzanes attention as ten or more lions made of water burst from the dragon and smashed into Uzane sending him rocketing into the air, he was caught so unaware that he could do nothing about the women shoving her blade into his stomach and kicking him back to the ground. "Now" shouted Shiki to Tumo as the man crashed to the earth, Tumo slammed his hands to the ground as a cage of wood formed around the immortal man. Uzane rolled to look at the man who had created the cage that now imprisoned him, "who are you" grunted the man in pain as he turned on his side "who are you to be able to use the wood style jutsu". Tumo walked toward the defeated man grinning from ear to ear completely satisfied that he had defeated a world class ninja and looked him square in the eyes and said "the name is Tumo, Senju Tumo".


End file.
